Blood Lust
by Demily187
Summary: Rose and Christian are both heartbroken so they confide in each other but what if it leads to Roses blood addiction. SET after LS but Tasha was caught. More info inside.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT:****  
So this story is set that Tasha was caught killing the Queen so no one every framed Rose, there for most of Last Sacrifice didn't happen. Dimtri is still avoiding Rose, Lissa is still Queen though (the Queen Left a note for Rose still and they just investigate to find without being on the run so yes Sonya isn't a Strigoi anymore and Victor is dead.)  
And Rose decided that she couldn't get over Dimtri and broke up with Adrian so he (like in Bloodlines) is in Palm Springs with Jill, Eddie and all that. Sorry if that is confusing.  
(May contain spoilers if you haven't read the first Bloodlines book... which if you haven't what have you been doing its amazing!)** **  
This should be a one-shot but might become more. **

**ROSE**  
I watched as Lissa and Dimitri walked across the mall with Christian tailing behind them. Dimitri was, as usual staring at her with utter adoration, like his whole world revolved around her. Lissa was looking at him like a mother would look at her child taking their first step. Christian just looked pissed. The whole scene made me sick.  
I was sitting at a small café having lunch and Lissa caught my eye, saying something to Dimitri and walked towards me, several guardians in tow.  
"Hey Lis." I said as she sat down across from me.  
"Enjoying your day off?" she said smiling at me but my eyes were somewhere else. Dimitri was standing out the front of a restaurant across from me. He was purposely staring everywhere but me.  
"Rose.." Lissa said to get my attention.  
"hmm?" I asked.  
"Rose this needs to stop." Lissa said finally getting my attention.  
"What?" I said shocked. Her tone almost had a harsh tone to it.  
"Look I know you love him but his been threw a lot and his trying to get better and you being around isn't helping him okay. His moved on with his life and you should to."  
I sat there in shock; this was coming out of nowhere. "I can't just forget like that Lissa. I love him and I know he loves me to."  
she shook her head. "He doesn't need you and you don't need him Rose, I'm just trying to be a good friend."  
I shot up from my chair, several people stared. The guards that were keeping their distance raced forward as did Dimitri and Christian.  
"If you were my friend." I whispered harshly. "You would see how much I'm hurting without him, how miserable I am right now."  
I could see as her guardians pulled her away from the table, the hurt and scared look on her face I should care but right now I just didn't. I felt familiar hands grab onto my arms and pull me back.  
"Don't touch me." I shouted as Dimitri tried to pull me away, he didn't listen he just continued to drag me through the mall. I spotted Christian trailing behind us as we left the mall I turned around and shoved into his chest. I had the satisfaction when he stumbled back a little.  
"I said don't touch me." I could see the anger in his eyes as he pushed me back.  
"What's wrong with you?" he shouted at me. His usual Zen calm gone, it just made me angrier.  
"Oh I'm sorry." I said sarcastically. "Did I upset your precious Vasilisa?"  
"She's not my anything." He said, he had backed me up into the wall.  
"Really why do you look her like the sun shines out of her ass?" I yelled.  
"She saved me, I owe her everything." He said with an adoring look in his eye, I wanted to punch him.  
"Oh I'm sorry I forgot all the pain she went through when you were gone how she left the Academy, almost severing her future to find you, knowing she would might not ever return, might never see her friends. How she risk her life over and over killing Strigoi trying to get information.  
I forgot she had to tell your family that you were dead and watch them go through as much pain as she was going through. To feel like she just wanted to give up, give up on everything she worked so hard for her whole life. I forgot she had to kill the man she loved only to get back and find out she failed. That she broke a man she hates out of high security prison just for information to get you back.  
Oh wait that was me! That was all me! All she did was shove a stupid stake through your heart. THAT ITS!"  
He stood there for a minute or so without actually saying anything.  
"We were going to figure things out before the attack we were gonna be happy and then you were gone. I had nothing I loved you so much and I thought you were gone. Then you come back and you won't even look at me Comrade. Do you know how much I'm falling apart!?"  
He didn't gratify me with a response he just walked away. Frustrated I screamed out and punched the wall.  
"Rose!" I heard someone yell to at first I thought it was Dimitri but as he grabbed my hand I noticed he had black hair and blue eyes.  
"Have you been here the whole time?" I asked as he examined my hand.  
"Yeah. I'm not surprised you didn't notice me. That was intense, I wasn't sure if you were gonna wail on each other or start making out." He said with a sarcastic laugh. "Does this hurt?" he asked as he stretched out my fingers.  
"No." I said pulling my hand from his. "I've done worse, it's not broken."  
He sighed and examined my face. "Are you okay?"  
I looked away. "I'm fine."  
"Rose..."  
"I'm fine Christian." He took my bleeding hand again and poked it.  
"Ow." I said pulling away again.  
"Come on come to my room. I'll bandage you up."

************  
"So, why did you come after me and Dimitri and not Lissa?" I asked as he put disinfect on my bleeding hands. "I'm surprised you're not yelling at me too."  
"I don't know. Lissa is sort of getting on my nerves lately. She got a lot going on but I just... don't worry." He said as he wiped down my hands.  
"No tell me."  
"I just... Tasha was my only family I had." He said. It suddenly dawned on me how lonely Christian must be.  
"You been doing okay?" I asked gently.  
"Not really." He laughed a short sarcastic laugh. "I just need Lissa and I thought thing were gonna be different this time but you know becoming Queen she has lots of responsibilities, a LOT of responsibilities and I get that but every spare moment she has instead of spending it with me she's babysitting the Russian and I just.." he sighed in frustration. "I don't know how much more I can take of her."  
we sat in silence for a while he tended to my hand. "If you're not happy you shouldn't stay..."  
"I'm not. I tried I really did but I just can't. I'd rather be miserable alone than this." He said still holding my hands. I squeaked his hands.  
"Hey we can be miserable together." I said and forced a smile.  
"I'm surprised you saying this. You know being Lissa Bff and all." He said realising my hands and sitting next to me on the couch.  
"She could do better." I joked.  
"Very funny." He said as his phone went off. He read the message and sighed. "It's Lissa she's asking where I am. I should go see her. Feel free to stay if you want." He said getting up.  
"Yeah sure. What are you gonna do?"  
He looked around nervously. "I'll go talk to her… I'll bring back some alcohol."

*********  
Hours passed before Christian returned carrying a shopping bag full of bottles.  
"He keeps his promises?" he nodded empty out several bottles onto the counter. "How'd it go?"  
"it's over." He said pouring himself a drink. I walked up to the counter and looked at what he bought.  
"You okay?" he gave me a 'what the hell do you think look'. I gave a short laugh and held up one of the many bottles. "Wanna get hammered?"  
His only reply was a smile.

*********

"Tell me what happened with Dimitri." Christians asked me. We were sitting on the couch watching TV. It was all we had done since he got back. We had both drinking more than we probably should have.  
"Why?" I asked "you don't wanna hear that."  
"I opened up to you so yes I do wanna hear it." He said moving closer to me.  
"Uhh what do you want to know exactly?" I asked.  
"Did you have sex?" he smirked.  
"Whoa straight out with that huh?" I laughed. "Yes we did."  
"A lot?" he asked  
"Just once. Before the attack."  
"Oh." He said he actually looked surprised. "Was he any good?"  
"Why do you wanna know!?" I squeaked, he just looked at me. "Yes, I don't know. How am I meant to know."  
"well how does he compare?" he said making wide gestures.  
"Compare?" I drawled out.  
"To other guys..?"  
I didn't respond for a while, but when I did I knew my face was bright red.  
"There are no other guys. He was my first a-and only." He just stared "I'm not the massive slut everyone seems to think I am okay?"  
"but you and Adrian must have…"  
"Nope." I said taking a huge gulp of my drink. "We did everything else trust me but no not that."  
"Oh" he said taking a sip thinking about his next question. "In Russia..." he started.  
"yeeessss?"  
"what happened? When you found Dimitri?" he asked quietly, rubbing my hand gently. If I wasn't so drunk I would have slapped him away.  
"He kept me captive for... I don't even know how long. Could have been days, weeks, months... I didn't care. All I knew was that twice a day he would should and bite me and that's all thought about. All I wanted." I finished off my glass.  
"Do you miss it?" he asked quietly.  
I gave a short laugh. "Sadly yes. I let Adrian bite me once to."  
"I did see that." He said almost shyly.  
"You did?" I blushed. I don't know why but I did.  
"What does it feel like?" he asked ignoring my question.  
"Um it's better than being drunk or high. It's like a rush you can't even explain." I could feel my heart beating faster as I talked about it.  
"We could you know..." he said his voice wavering. "You said it's like being high right?"  
His pale fingers touched my throat; he had gotten a lot closer as we have been talking. I looked into his eyes and nodded.  
He slowly lent down and places a light kiss on my throat. My breathing picked up. I saw him smile as he came closer. With his right hand he brushed the hair off my throat and his left hand rested on my leg. I tried not to moan as his teeth grazed my neck and failed miserably. Grinning he lent in closer moving his hand further up my leg.  
I knew this wrong, it was Christian, Christian! I was about to back off and say something, but then he bit me. I gasped out in pain at first but then it was pure bliss. I moaned in pleasure as he continued to bite me, I never wanted it to end. But as always it did.  
I was in such a state of bliss I hardly notice that he was kissing my neck, he slowly moved up to my jaw. He stop and slowly push me down onto the couch, placing himself onto of me he continued to kiss my jaw, making his way slowly to my mouth he placed kisses all along my face. His lips finally came to mine and I gasped. He laced his hands through my hair and I ran my hand over his chest.  
I was starting to yank his shirt off when then phone rang. Christian jump off me faster than I thought possible. He stared at me for a second before reaching for his phone.  
"Hello?" he said roughly clearing his throat he tried again. "Hello? Lissa? No i... I can't talk right now." He said hanging up. We stared at each other for a while.  
"well." I said awkwardly.  
"Yeah. Um Rose I just broke up with Lissa... I can't." He said looking a little panicked.  
"No, no I get it. Were drunk and high I guess. It's nothing." I stuttered. "I should head home. You'll be okay?"  
"yeah, yeah of course. Look Rose..."  
"This was fun." I said smiling at him. "We should do it again."  
he looked at me shocked for a moment and then smirked. "we should."

**Thanks for reading! If you want me to make this one shot a story just review and share your intrest!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the responses everyone they were great. This was originally a story I decide to make a one shot but is now hopefully a story haha. Any questions, Comments or Criticisms just leave a review**. **  
Enjoy.**  
**Demily.**

**- WARNING: This Chapter does contain swearing and things do get a bit raunchy between Rose and Christian. **  


The day started off with a pounding headache. I lied there groaning as someone was banging on my door.  
"Go away." I yelled rolling over.  
"Come on Rosie it's just me." I heard Christian yell back from the hall.  
Ignoring him i rolled back over to my back and started going back to sleep. I jolted up when I felt someone sit on my bed. Christian sat there staring down at me with a smirk on his face.  
"How did you get in here?" I shouted and then winced at the volume. Christian winced to.  
"You left your door open." He said smiling. I just stared at him. "Do you have any pain killers? I have a wicked hangover."  
I laughed. "Me to. Just wait here." I walked pasted him to my draw in the corner off my room and rummaged until I found the pain killers. I turned around to see him staring at me with wide eyes. I was about to ask him what was wrong when I realised what I was wearing. I had gone to bed in one of Adrian's shirt and my underwear. It was more naked then I had ever thought Id wanted to be around Christian. I saw him swallow hard and look away. Smiling my man eater smile I walked up to him I was standing directly in front of him, so close that our knees were touching. His eyes slowly travelled from my legs to my face.  
"here." I said handing him the pain killers. He looked at them for two seconds before throwing the aside and then threw me down on the bed. He lied on top of me, grinning at me like crazy. His shyness from before gone completely.  
"What happened to what you said last night?" I asked as his lips hovered over mine. "About just breaking up with Lissa?"  
He grinned his lips lightly grazing mine. "Who said I was gonna kiss you?" his lips moved past my cheeks and down to my neck. I gasped and my back curved up towards him. Laughing he pulled back off me, getting off. I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him back on top of me. I laid my head to the side so my neck was exposed.  
He groaned. "Rose."  
"Yess." I said innocently, running my hands down his chest.  
"We…we can't." He tried to pull away again but I caught my fingers into the belt loops and pulled him back, his hips slammed into mine and he groaned. He gazed feel over my face and then down at my neck and he couldn't resist anymore. He bit down into my neck and I groaned. Two seconds later he pulled back out.  
"What are doing?" I asked almost annoyed. He lips pressed down on mine. He started undoing the buttons on shirt and kissing down my shirt as he opened it. I pulled off my shirt once he had gotten the last button and then started to pull his off. He kissed my neck and bit down again as I fiddled with the button on his jeans. He pulled back and help yanked his pants all the way off. He stopped and looked at me, taking me all in.  
"fuck, your sexy."  
I smirked. "Not too bad yourself, Sparky." And I wasn't lying. He was surprising toned for a Moroi.  
I played with the edge of his boxers. "If you want to stop now would be time." I whispered all though I pretty sure he couldn't think clearly with me tugging on his boxers.  
"I'm sure." He said biting into my neck again sending me into bliss.

*****************

I hated to say it but people were right. Being bit was amazing, sex was better. But together... was mind blowing to say the least. What was more mind blown was that it was Christian it happened with.  
"Wow." I said looking at Christian as he got dressed. He turned around and smiled at me.  
"Did I impress?" he said smirking.  
"Shut up, Pyro." I said rolling over to look at him. "You know you don't have to leave, we can stay in bed all day have some more fun."  
He sat down on the bed and lifted the hair away from my for a second I thought he was gonna bite me again but he was touch my bite marks.  
"I think you've had enough Rose... where is you first aid kit?" he asked getting up from the bed.  
"Top left draw..." I said getting dressed.  
After I finished getting dressed he sat me down in my desk chair and pushed my hair out of the way. He applied a cream and then a bandage.  
"You don't have look after me you know?"  
he scoffed. "I do what I want."  
I laughed. "What time is it?"  
he glanced at my clock. "12:45"  
"shit shit shit." I yelled dashing across the room for my guardian uniform. "I start my shift with Lissa at 1. Fuck..."  
Christian stood next to my desk laughing at me rushing around for my stuff.  
I was about to step out the door when I turned to see him still standing there. "Um I can call you tomorrow..." I said awkwardly  
"it's okay Rose you don't have to..." he said smiling.  
"You can stay if you want but I have an overnight shift so... I won't be back till like 6am."  
"it's okay Rose really. Better be quick, its 12:57" i left without enough word.

**************

I arrived at Lissa office only to be blocked by a fellow guard.  
"I'm sorry Rose you don't have a shift today. After yesterday's little outburst we think you should give you some space."  
"what are you serious!?" I yelled.  
"I'm sorry Rose." He said before slipping inside.  
"Come on Rose, you're coming with me." I heard some say behind.  
"And why is that Dimitri?" I said turning around. He stood there in his typical training outfit. It made my heart lurch.  
"Were gonna train. You obviously have anger towards me and you're taking it out on Vasilisa."  
"I am not 'taking it out on Vasilisa' I yelled at her cause she obviously understand." I said walking off. He caught up to me quickly.  
"She hasn't done anything wrong." He said defensively.  
"Oh shut up." I yelled. We had reached my room.  
He was looking at me sadly. "Look maybe we need to talk. Can come in?"  
I contemplated it for a second and sighed. "Fine."  
I opened my room to see Christian lying on my bed in his underwear. He shot up as I opened my door. I quickly slammed it shut again and was pressed tightly into Dimitri at the door he looked surprised.  
"I... I..I just remember... my room is a mess... totally pig sty. We should um... go elsewhere." I said walking away from my room. "There is a great place in the mall that sells these amazing cakes and stuff…"  
"Rose…" Dimitri said grabbing onto my arm and turning me around so fast my hair flicked round and hit me in the face. "Who was that?"  
"Who? No one..." I said awkwardly.  
"I saw someone Rose. Don't lie to me." He said looking into my eyes.  
"It's none of your business." I said stubbornly pushing the hair out of face.  
He looked taken back for a second and then he looked down. "Your right... im sorry Rose... it's just been hard seeing you move on first with Adrian and now with... whoever that..." he stopped midsentence. "What's that?" he said angrily.  
"Wha….?" I touched my neck wondering what he was looking at when I felt the bandage. "Oh that its nothing."  
He glared at my face then put his arm around my waist and pulled me into him. With his other arm he ripped the bandage away exposing the two bites and the hickey Christian had given me.  
He let me got like I burned him and he looked sick. "Rose…."  
"it's none of your business okay? Just fuck off. You don't want to be in my life so you have no right to judge me, okay?"  
He stood there shocked as I walked off. I got to my room and locked the door. I stormed over to my desk and kicked over the chair. I yelled out in frustration. I felt Christian hand press on my shoulder.  
"Rose? You okay?"  
I turned around and pushed him onto my bed and climbed on top of him. "Just make me forget."****

Please Review love to know your thoughts 


	3. Chapter 3

**For anyone that has read the Bloodlines series! I'm basing after Golden Lily and before Indigo Spell. And I'm just saying Dimitri just came back from his time in Palm Springs pre this story.  
Sorry for anyone who hasn't read the ****BLOODLINES**** series because this does contain ****SPOILERS!  
****And thanks for the reviews keep them coming!**

He pushed me against the wall; I wrapped my legs around his waist. He groaned into our kiss.  
"Christian..." I groaned as his hands slid up my dress. "We... Cant… not here."  
He laughed. We were at Sonya's 'pre-wedding' party and we have found our way into the back of the coat room. It had been two weeks since Christians break up with Lissa and our argument. Lissa still hadn't said a word to me. Dimitri had gone back to ignoring me.  
"I know you love it Rose, the fear of being caught... You love the rush… Otherwise we wouldn't have done it in the café bathroom... Mia's lounge room floor… in the Courts Garden last night…"  
His fangs brushed my neck. "Christian... please." I begged when he didn't bite me.  
"No I can't... not in the middle of a party." He said pulling away.  
"Oh come on what happened to loving the rush... come on baby you didn't bite me last night either."  
He sighed and then bit into my neck.

*********

After getting dressed and making sure that my hair covered my neck properly we made our way out of the coat room and back towards the party.  
"So... what made you change your mind?" I asked as I patted down my hair.  
"Mmm?" he said grabbing a drink from the passing tray. "Oh um you called me baby." He gave a sarcastic laugh.  
"I did?" I asked flushing.  
"Yeah you usually only call me that if you really want it." He said waving at Mia from across the room.  
"Oh..." I said laughing.  
"Should we... I don't know… stop. This can't be healthy. What we have going on. " Christian whispered.  
"No... I mean what is casual sex between friends?" I said shrugging. Christian just smiled down at me.  
"Rose?" I heard some say behind us. I saw Adrian lazing against the wall behind us smirking.  
"Adrian?" I said going up and giving him a hug.  
"Hey Rose. Christian." Adrian said nodding at Christian. "Wanna take a walk with me Rose?" Adrian asked already leading me out of the room. We walked in silence for a while.  
"So... how you been?" I asked awkwardly.  
"Not as good as you I see." He said bitterly. "Does Lissa know that you and Christian are bumping uglies?"  
"I... what, what are you talking about?" I asked innocently.  
"Come on I saw you two coming out if the coat room and you reek of sex. Does Lissa know?" he asked angrily.  
"Lissa and Christian broke up two weeks ago Adrian." I argued back.  
"Oh I know." He said smugly. "I wanted to know if she knows her best friend is fucking her ex."  
"No she doesn't. So don't you dare tell her." I said glaring at him.  
He gave a short laugh. "So you admit it? Your sleeping with him?" I nodded. "Why him Rose? Seriously you left me because you weren't ready for a relationship but you're with him?" he shouted.  
"I'm not _dating him_ Adrian." I said bitterly. "Were both just lonely and bored."  
"oh." He said taken back. "Couldn't have done that with me?" he sounded hurt.  
"No Adrian. Too many feelings between us. With Christian there is nothing." I looked at him, and I felt my heart hurt. I took a step closer to him. "I miss you Adrian."  
He pulled me in and kissed and laced his hand in my hair. He pulled back and looked at me and sighed in frustration.  
"What's wrong?" I asked weakly.  
He sighed again. "It's not you Rose, it's her... It's Sydney."  
"Sydney?" I asked confused.  
He sat down on a bench, his head in his hands. "Not matter how hard I try I can't shake her. I can't get her out of my mind."  
"Sydney?" I said shocked. "Um wanna talk about it?"  
"I just, I've tried to be with other girls tried to move on but I just... She's all I think about. I thought maybe seeing you or kissing you would bring back old feeling, that I could move on or anything, but no all I can think about is her."  
"Oh." I said bluntly. "I really did missed you Adrian." I said grabbing his hand. He looked down at out entwined fingers sadly like he was begging himself to feel something. It hurt.  
"I love her." He said with a small laugh. "I tried not to but I do."  
I swallowed. "Have you told her?"  
he nodded. "She knocked me back on my ass. I know..I know she loves me to. She just won't admit it. She has to, the way she kissed me…" He was shaking his head.  
"Maybe... If you just tried to forget." I said moving my hand to his leg. "Maybe if you stayed here and started dating again, you'd forget her?" I suggested.  
He smiled at me for a second and then his face got serious. "I can't.."  
I nodded feeling rejected. I said a goodbye and good luck and headed to my room. Once I got to my room I broke down. I sat on the floor crying. Being rejected by Adrian hurt more than I thought it would. I know I was being selfish, I should be happy that Adrian had moved on but it still felt like a knife in the heart.  
"Rose?" I heard Christian say from the door. I had given him a key to my room over the past weeks.  
I turned around to face him and wiped my face with my jacket sleeve. "Hey Christian." I croaked out.  
He looked taken back for a second before coming over and hugging. "What's happened, Rose?"  
I pulled back from him and sat on my bed. "It's stupid."  
"Rose Tell me." He said seriously, sitting down on the bed next to me.  
"Seeing Adrian brought back old feelings I guess. I kissed him and he said he didn't want me because his in love with someone else."  
Christian rubbed the tears off my face. "Even though you didn't want to be with him, you still thought you would always have him to lean on. And he rejecting you hurt."  
I stared at him surprised for a couple of moments before I pushed him down on to the bed.  
I started to kiss him but he pushed me away. "Rose, stop. We Cant."  
"and why not?" I purred into his ear.  
"I'm not having sex with." He said, I reeled back hurt. "Not while you're upset like this. I'm not gonna take advantage of you like this."  
"you're not Pyro." I said unbuttoning his shirt. "Come on."  
He pulled my hands off me. "No, Rose."  
I got off him and tried not to cry. "First Adrian, now you? That's just great." I said walking towards the door.  
"Rose, please it's not you, you know that. Don't be stupid" He said trying to grab my arm. I shock him off.  
"I don't need you." I yelled before slamming the door behind me.

**************************

I arrived at the courts main bar five minutes later. I looked around the room and spotted someone I knew would be here. Bret Lighthorn was a regular at this bar. He wasn't royal but his family were one of the wealthiest families at court. He was hansom enough; his blonde hair was matched beautifully by bright blue and he was well know for his love women, especially Dhampire women and on my random nights out had made several tries at me I had always batted away. Tonight I went straight for him. "Hey."  
"hey Hathaway." He said smiling. I looked around the bar quickly making sure no one could hear me.  
"Do you want to get out of here?" I said tucking my hair off my neck so he could see my exposed neck with bite marks on it.  
He smiled largely. "Sure thing."

**Hope you enjoyed it. Review! **


	4. Authors Note Sorry

AUTHORS NOTE  
SORRY  
I will be continuing my stories. My laptop died and I lost everything. About to get it new one but im gonna have to re type it all. Im sorry for making you all wait for so long for an update I feel terrible. Will try and make it up to you as soon as possible. Hope you're still interested!  
Demily187 xxx


End file.
